Si la ves
by Chabe
Summary: James llama a Lily, ¿Que es lo que tiene que decirle?
1. Default Chapter

**Titulo: **Si la ves.

**Autor/a:** Chabe

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece nada que puedan reconocer en esta historia

------------------------------

Se encontraba mirando el teléfono. Desafiándolo. Retándolo a que sonara. Pero no lo hizo. No sonó, y se quedó esperando.

Hacia un mes que había terminado con ella. Todo por un estupido malentendido.

FLASHBACK

Lily buscaba a su novio, debía decirle algo muy importante, esta muy emocionada, pero esto pasó a segundo plano, cuando lo vio platicando muy acarameladamente con Morgan Duboit, la baja-novios en Hogwarts, por excelencia.

Estaba muy enojada viéndolo, sin que el se diera cuenta, pero su enojo se transformó en tristeza, cuando vio a Morgan besarlo, James estaba en shock, pero Lily no lo pensó así, y se fue corriendo por los pasillos de vuelta a la sala común, gruesas lágrimas saladas escurrían por su rostro.

FIN FLASHBACK

Eso había sido el último mes del séptimo curso en Hogwarts, ahora ya no estaba en la escuela, pero su amor por Lily seguía siendo el mismo, la amaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Tal vez debería llamarla. Si, tal vez lo haría, ahora mismo lo haría.

Tomó el teléfono y, haciendo uso del valor que lo había destinado a estar en Griffindor, marco el número de Lily. Silencio. Estaba marcando. ¿Por qué nadie contestaba? Tal vez no había nadie en la casa. De pronto...

-¿Diga?

A James le dio un vuelco el corazón al pensar que Lily contestaría, pero no sabia si para su suerte o su desgracia, la que contesto era Petunia, la hermana mayor y muy amargada de Lily.

_**Si la ves, dile que**_

_**Que me has visto mejorado **_

_**Y que hay alguien a mi lado**_

_**Que me tiene enamorado**_

-¿Quién es?- Repitió la voz de Petunia, esta ves un poco desesperada.

Un momento... no podía llamar así como así y decirle a Lily que lo sentía, no era suficiente para ella, además, ¿Dónde estaba su orgullo? Aun asi decidiò seguir lo que había comenzado.

-Habla James- Dijo con decisión.

-Ah, eres tu Potter, ¿Tienes algún mensaje para el fenómeno?- Así es como llamaba a Lily por ser bruja. James odiaba eso.

-Ehh... si, dile que... que...-.

**_Que los días se han pasado _**

_**Y ni cuenta yo me he dado**_

_**Que no me ha quitado el sueño y que**_

_**Lo nuestro esta olvidado**_

Dile que ya no me interesa. Que ya no la necesito. Que hay mejores que ella. Que me he olvidado de ella. Todas eran mentiras, pero quería creerlas, quería creer que ya no necesitaba los labios de Lily sobre los suyos, ni sus manos entrelazadas con las de el. Pero aun lo hacia. Aun las necesitaba. Aun le interesaba. Aun no se había olvidado de ella.

-¿Vas a seguir murmurando cosas sin sentido o me vas a decir algo?- Pregunto bruscamente la hermana de la pelirroja.

-No, es decir, si dile a Lily que...

"Que la extrañas y que lo sientes mucho" Dijo una pequeña voz en su cabeza. Pero no lo haría, no se rendiría tan fácilmente, no le daría el placer de verla sufrir.

_**Dile que yo estoy muy bien**_

_**Que nunca he estado mejor**_

_**Si piensa que tal vez me muero**_

_**Porque ya no esta, que va**_

-Petunia ¿Cómo esta Lily?- Pregunto con indecisión, tratando de no sonar muy interesado.

-Gracias a ti, no muy bien-.

Eso le dolió, había hecho sentir mal a la pelirroja, a su pelirroja, y eso era algo que no se iba a perdonar, pero aun así siguió sin ceder a decir "lo siento"

-Bien, no creo que le importe pero dile... dile que yo me encuentro muy bien...-. Sabia que eso le dolería mucho a la chica, pero no podía evitar ser orgulloso, formaba parte de su carácter, así era el, y no iba a cambiar por nada.

Hubo un silencio algo incrédula del otro lado de la línea, parecía que no se odiaban tanto como hacian creer. Pero Petunia se recobro al instante y pregunto:

-¿Eso es todo?

No. No era todo, había más.

_**Dile que al final de todo**_

_**Se lo voy a agradecer **_

_**Auque pensándolo bien **_

_**Mejor dile que ya no me ves**_

¿Por qué no podía decirlo simplemente? No era solo su orgullo, tenia miedo, miedo de que Lily no lo perdonara, y miedo de sumirse en un abismo de soledad y desesperación, del que no podría salir si Lily no estaba con el.

-También dile que le agradezco todo lo que pasamos juntos, pero que estoy dispuesto a olvidarlo, y también a ella.

No creía que esas palabras estuvieran saliendo de su boca, y, peor aun, dirigidas hacia la persona que amó, y a la que todavía amaba.

-¿Algo mas que quieras decirle?-. James se sorprendió del tono preocupado con el que habló Petunia.

_**Si la ves, dile que**_

_**Ya no espero sus llamadas**_

_**Y que ya no me despierta**_

_**En plena madrugada**_

-Si, hay mucho más.

Pensaba decirle que, aunque al principio no dormía por ella, esperando que el maldito teléfono sonara, había quedado en el olvido, que eso ya no ocurría y que los sueños en que ellos eran felices y estaban juntos se habían acabado, pero no podía hacerlo. No tenía el coraje suficiente para decírselo, pues no quería lastimarla.

No iba a lastimarla; sin embargo, ya lo estaba haciendo, y ya lo había hecho.

Se sentía culpable, ya no podía volver, ya estaba decidido a olvidarla.

_**Y que ya no la recuerdo**_

_**Y que ya no me hace falta **_

_**Dile que ya estoy curado **_

_**Que lo nuestro ya es pasado**_

No podía decir que no la recordaba, porque lo hacia, no podía decir que no la amaba, porque lo hacia, no podía decir que no le hacia falta, porque le hacia, no podía decir que estaba curado del amor que le tenia, porque no lo estaba, y no podía decir que todo había quedado en el pasado porque, al igual que todo lo que había dicho, no lo estaba. Eran mentiras, y lo sabia perfectamente. Pero ella le había hecho pasar ratos de dolor, y el lo haría; ella había fingido indiferencia, y el lo haría; ojo por ojo; pero debió saber que al hacer eso, alguno de los dos se quedaría ciego.

_**Dile que yo estoy muy bien (yo estoy muy bien)**_

_**Que nunca he estado mejor (mejor)**_

_**Si piensa que tal vez me muero**_

_**Porque ya no esta, que va**_

-Potter, no tengo tu tiempo, ¿Sigues ahí?- su tono de preocupación había desaparecido, siendo reemplazado por un todo de irritación.

¿Nunca había estado mejor? Ja, al contrario, nunca había estado peor en toda su vida, se sentía mal, se sentía triste, deprimido, pero mas que nada, se sentía solo.

Sabía que había caído bajo, demasiado para su gusto, pero que hacerle, ya no podría salir del agujero en el que el solo se había sumido.

_**Dile que al final de todo**_

_**Se lo voy a agradecer **_

_**Aunque pensándolo bien**_

_**Mejor dile que ya no me vez**_

-Si, aquí estoy, y, si eres tan amable, dile a Lily que le agradezco que me haya dejado, que me hizo un favor y que nada de lo que hizo mientras estuvimos juntos me sentó mejor que la decisión que tomó.

Tanto el como Petunia se sorprendieron de la rudeza y frialdad con la que estas palabras habían sido pronunciadas, sin asomo de duda ni compasión, solo con una voz tan fría y dura como el hielo, pero solo James sabia que esa voz significaba que se estaba derrumbando por dentro, ya no lo soportaba mas, ya no podía.

_**Que me he perdido y que no voy a regresar**_

**_Y dile también que aunque me llame no contestare _**

**_Si la ves_**

Mejor aun, le diría que se iría muy lejos, porque no soportaba la idea de encontrársela por las calles, andando tan indiferente a el, preocupada por otras cosas. No soportaba la idea de que hubiera una posibilidad de verla de la mano de otro, de que alguien más probara los labios de fresa que lo volvían loco, no lo podía ni pensar.

Si que se había ido, eso estaba bien, era una buena excusa.

-No, mejor no le digas eso, dile que me fui, y que no voy a regresar, que no pienso regresar, y que no me busque porque no me encontrara.

Si, se alejaría de ella, ya estaba decidido, se iría a un lugar extraño y lejano, donde se olvidaría de la ojiverde que le había robado el corazón.

_**Dile que yo estoy muy bien (aunque yo se muy bien que no)**_

_**Que nunca he estado mejor (miente un poco por favor)**_

_**Si piensa que talvez me muero**_

_**Porque ya no esta, que va**_

¿Pero a quien engañaba? Si ni siquiera el mismo lo creía, nadie lo iba a hacer. Porque tenia que aceptarlo, la pelirroja se había metido en el, y por lo visto no se iba a ir, y tenia dos opciones, perderla o recuperarla, la primera, definitivamente no le gustaba, ni pensaba quedarse con esa opción, pero no se sentía capaz de realizar la segunda.

Tal vez la llamaría después, tal vez no. Si, la llamaría y le diría que lo sentía, que lo perdonara y que volviera con el, pero ese no era el momento.

Tomo aire, preparado para finalizar la llamada.

_**Dile que al final de todo (no sigas mintiéndole)**_

_**Se lo voy a agradecer (a quien pierdes)**_

_**Aunque pensándolo bien**_

_**Mejor dile que ya no me ves**_

-¿Petunia?

-¿Si, Potter?

-Mejor dile... mejor no le digas nada.

Y colgó.

--------------------

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? ¡No importa! Manden reviews!!!!! Son buenos para subir el animo!!!! Por favor!!!! Apenas estoy entrando en esto de los fics!!!

Jejeje, después de ese desesperado intento por conseguir que me dejen reviews, solo me queda decir que la canción es "Si la ves" de Franco de Vita con Sin Bandera,.

Saludos desde México.

Byez!!!


	2. nOtA De auToRAaaA!

Queridos lectores:

He recibido reviews pidiendo que continúe con el fic, pero la verdad es que este es un ONE-SHOT. No tiene continuación, se las dejo a su imaginación, y que acabe como ustedes quieran. Pero no se preocupen, escribiré otro para compensarlos XD (tal ves esto sea un castigo pero pss da igual (ï 


End file.
